


devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

by onomatopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopia/pseuds/onomatopia
Summary: Because that's what Haruno Sakura is, a paradox. An enigma he's been trying to solve since he laid eyes on her. Who knew that hidden behind that innocent, angelic face is the leader of Konoha's largest mob?In which Haruno Sakura is a mob boss and Uchiha Sasuke is a police detective playing a game of cat and mouse. It's a love hate relationship.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> notes: i literally know nothing about police procedurals so sorry for any of the inaccurate depiction/info. shoutout to tswift for releasing Lover and giving me new titles to work with

"Huh," Haruno Sakura muses as her eyes roam about the interrogation room she's in, "I was kind of expecting more of a bare cramped space with nothing but two metal chairs and a flickering lightbulb swinging above while you give me useless threats to provide you with information. You know, like the ones on TV. How very disappointing," she says and gives out mock sigh of disappoinment.

Detective Uchiha Sasuke only continues to look over the folder containing all the information about her, refusing to spare her a glance. 

Seated in front of him is temptation incarnate herself. Dressed in nothing but a flashing red suit and black killer heels, Haruno Sakura is a sight to behold. Her skin tight suit is only buttoned on the navel, covering only her stomach and showing off a portion of her black lace bra, giving him a good view of her cleavage that seems to be taunting him everytime he looks up at her. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun, showing off her slender and creamy neck that makes Sasuke clench his fists. She looks like she's straight out of the garden of eden; one look at her and Sasuke feels like he's committing a sin.

He thinks that such glaringly bright color should clash against the pastel pink of her hair but then again, he supposes it's only fitting. Because that's what Haruno Sakura is, a paradox. An enigma he's been trying to solve since he laid eyes on her. 

Who knew that hidden behind that innocent, angelic face is the leader of Konoha's largest mob? 

Sasuke clears his throat and tries to focus to the task at hand. He has a job to do and being attracted to the fugitive he's been chasing for the last two years is only counterproductive to his work. 

"I assume you are aware what you're brought in for, Miss Haruno?"

"Aww, you even used your pet name for me in your workplace. That's very sweet of you, Detective," Sakura says with a saccharine smile.

Sasuke's eye merely twitches at her jibe. "What were you doing in Shimura Danzo's mansion the night he was murdered?"

She leans back in her chair and starts to examine her nails in a bored fashion. "Mr. Shimura was a close friend of Tsunade's, I figured it would be nice to have a chat about the family business with him."

"Family business," Sasuke repeats. "Didn't know that's what you refer to organized crime these days. What kind of business do you have to talk about with the Chief of Konoha's Police Force in the middle of the night, then?"

"I just came for a truce, that's all. The police has been rather meddlesome with my businesses lately." Sakura leans over the table and rests the side of her face on her palm. "So you brought me in here because you think I murdered Danzo, is that right, Detective?"

"You were the last person he saw before he died. Your location was ten minutes away from his mansion during the time of the murder. He was the one who started the investigation against you, giving you a motive to get rid of him. I could go on and on but I don't want to waste time. Either confess now or we find evidence against you," Sasuke says smugly.

Instead of fear and panic, however, Sasuke can only find amusement dancing in her mesmerising green eyes and something tells him that this woman in front of him is up to no good. 

"Why Detective Uchiha, that might be the longest thing you've ever uttered to me in the last two years. Should I go on a murder spree so I can improve the communication issues we've been having in our relationship?" Sakura asks innocently.

Sasuke just grits his teeth, "It would be in your best interest to cooperate, Miss Haruno."

"His mansion is quite far from my place so I decided to spend the rest of my night at nearby motel bar. And last time I checked, I don't have the ability to teleport nor do I have a doppelganger so how can I be in two places at once?"

"And it just so happens that CCTV cameras in that motel bar were broken?" he asks sarcastically.

"Not my fault that the owner wasn't good at maintaining their establishment," she replies with a shrug.

"You failed to show us a receipt as proof that you were down at the bar at the time of murder."

Sakura smirks at him. "With this pretty face, would you really expect me to buy my own drink when I can barely finish all the free drinks a few hotties had been sending my way last night?" 

Sasuke clenches his jaw, not liking ugly feeling churning in his stomach. He chalks it up to irritation at her, not at the thought of her being with other men. "So Danzo's not the only one to fall prey to your deceptions last night, then?"

Sakura laughs. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're jealous, Detective."

"You're delusional."

Instead of being offended, she lets out a chuckle instead. "Don't worry, Detective. I slept alone last night if that's what you're worried about. After all, there's only one particular man I want to take home with me every night but he's always annoyed with me whenever we see each other."

Sasuke could feel her heels sliding up and down his leg and if it weren't for his practiced control, he would've shivered right there and then at the contact. He gives her a warning look. "Careful Miss Haruno, if you don't want me to have to handcuff you."

"Ooh. Kinky," Sakura says with a wink.

Sasuke tries to hold back a growl of frustration wanting to come out from his lips. He refuses to rise to the bait and give her the satisfaction of reacting to her taunts.

This woman really knows how to push his buttons.

She's been held in the interrogation room as the prime suspect for the murder and so far, no one has succeeded in breaking her. Even Ibiki Morino, the famed interrogator in their precinct, tried to make her talk but to no avail. She is a tough shell to crack.

Sasuke is about to ask her another set of questions when the door to the interrogation room suddenly opens, revealing the captain of their precinct, Hatake Kakashi. A woman with long blonde hair tied up in ponytail and dressed in a formal black suit stands behind him, holding a briefcase and Sakura's belongings with her.

"Sorry to interrupt Detective Uchiha," Kakashi says as they both enter and then turns to Sakura with an inscrutable look, "but Miss Haruno here is free to go."

Sasuke abruptly stands up, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi gives him a look of resignation. "The killer just voluntarily surrendered himself five minutes ago. Detective Uzumaki is processing his statement right now."

"I take it my client can leave now? You've already held her here for twelve hours and it would be better that she not spend any more minute trapped in this place." The woman interrupts, her blue eyes sharp, daring them to challenge her words. Sasuke has seen her with Sakura often and assumes she must be her lawyer.

"Yes," Kakashi replies. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Haruno."

But Sakura was not paying attention to him, she was busy locking gazes with Sasuke who is looking back at her with accusation in his eyes. 

He thinks her alibi is much too sloppy and that it's awfully convenient that some random murderer decides to confess his crime when he could easily get away as there are no traces of evidence of the murder. He knows, with such certainty, that the woman in front of him is the one responsible for killing Danzo but with her power over Konoha, catching her would be like finding needles in a haystack.

Sakura smiles knowingly at him and turns on her heels, "See you later, Detective."

—

Sasuke stumbles as he opens the door to his apartment. He usually doesn't drink because he can never hold his liquor but today proved to be a very challenging day so when Naruto asked the whole squad to go to the nearby bar, he didn't hesitate to go with them.

"You're home late."

He doesn't startle when he hears her voice, he knows she'll be here. It's Friday, one of the days she reserves only for him. 

She's the one who bought this penthouse apartment for him anyway, she can come in whenever she likes. It's an expensive place with a pretty good location and it gives Naruto something to tease him about. With their meager salary as cops and with his family's modest background, his friend cannot fathom how he could afford such a place and thus comes to the conclusion that Sasuke has a sugar mommy. Sasuke cannot count how many times he has decked Naruto for such an insinuation. 

He removes his coat and hangs his keys before turning to Sakura who sits by the kitchen counter, dressed in one of his shirts and leiurely sipping wine. 

Sasuke clenches his jaw, still quite angry with her. Angry with her for not letting him in on her plans, angry with her for just sitting there and looking so perfect and making his heart stutter every damn time. He feels his body burn as they held their gazes for a moment and he's sure it's got nothing to do with the alcohol he consumed.

Still, he might be stupid for her but he has pride to maintain so he decides to ignore her and head straight to the bedroom, aware of Sakura following him from behind. 

She sighs as she leans against the door. "Come on, we haven't seen each other in a week. Are you really gonna be difficult tonight?"

Sasuke stares at her for a moment before returning to his task of divesting his vest.

Sakura groans out loud and steps into the room to come near him. She bats his hand away and starts to unbutton his shirt herself, refusing to look at him while Sasuke continues to scowl at her.

Silence reigned in the room for what seemed like a long time before Sasuke decides to break his resolve and question her. This has often become a game for them whenever they had a row, see who breaks first. Sakura always loses; she is far too impatient to prolong their guessing game and Sasuke can be an immovable mountain when he wants to.

This time, though, it's Sasuke who breaks the silence. "Why didn't you tell me about Danzo?" he asks without preamble.

Right now they are just in his apartment, not in a cold interrogation room. Right now they are just Sasuke and Sakura, not cop and fugitive. No need for theatrics, they shed their masks the moment they walked through the door of his apartment.

With nothing left to unbutton, Sakura only fiddles with ends of his shirt before she sighs and looks up at him. "He was planning to kill you. He was planning to send you and your squad on a suicide mission so he'd still have his hands clean even as he completed his goal."

Sasuke frowns, "I don't remember doing anything that might've displeased him."

"No, but you reopened an old case that might incriminate him."

He doesn't bother to ask how she knows this. She's Sakura, she owns Konoha and she can do anything she wants. He thinks back to the case he and Naruto had been halfway through solving, a case involving a massacre of some politician's family ten years ago.

Sakura nods to the direction of his bedside table where he sees a stack of folders lay. "You might want to have a look at that. It might help with your case."

Sasuke finds it ironic that he's the cop whose job is to protect people and yet it's a wanted criminal who's been doing all the saving.

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke says. For me, were the words unsaid.

"Well I can't just let you die, then that's one less cop on my side." Sakura then loops her arms around his neck and smiles at him.

Sasuke only shakes his head. "Bullshit, I don't even do anything for you."

It's true. In the past year they've been meeting up in secret, there were no inside informations exchanged between them that could be of use to Sakura. And while he let himself off on the ongoing investigation against her, he does nothing to get her out of the hook either. 

They've both agreed that with their arrangement as complicated as it already is, they should try to keep their jobs out of it as possible. This was the first time she's involved herself in his own matters.

"Fine, if you died then I'd have nobody to warm my bed," Sakura ammends playfully.

"You have men, even women, crawling at your feet," he points out. 

She narrows his eyes at him and pinches his chest, "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

They stared each other down for a few seconds before Sakura finally cracks. "You're important to me, okay? I don't—I don't know what I'm gonna do if I ever lose you so I'm gonna do everything in my power to not let it happen, even let this whole city burn if it means you're okay." 

She doesn't have to say those three words, it already hangs in the air between them. Sasuke has known for quite some time because even with her cold facade, Sakura wears her heart in her sleeve. He can feel it in her kisses, in every lazy Sunday morning sex, in every tomato flavored dish she tries to cook for him but fails, in that fond smile she reserves only for him, in the different places she brings him to and everytime she gives him a peak inside the walls she so carefully built around herself.

"Sakura," he starts to say before he trails off, unsure what to say and what to do. "I..."

He feels the same way but he's afraid to admit it out loud. They've done such a good job of tiptoeing around each other, ignoring the elephant in the room and pretending what they have is just a casual thing, that there are no feelings involved. He's afraid that if they admit their feelings out loud, whatever fragile thing they have would break. 

Sakura takes a deep breath and waves him off before he can say anything. "Danzo's been rather meddlesome lately anyways and I needed a distraction for the upcoming shipments to be unnoticed. It's the"

Her words were cut off when Sasuke suddenly pulls her flush against him, slanting his lips against hers as his hands roam about her body and igniting a fire between them that not even deep kisses can extiguish. Sakura responds immediately, tightening her hold on him and kissing him back with the same fervor. He pulls her even closer, wanting to feel every inch of her as they continue kissing like there's no tomorrow. 

"You're mine," she says breathlessly when they pull apart, resting her forehead against his.

"Aa," he agrees because what's the use of denying it?

They were silent for a moment, basking in each other's presence before Sakura decides to break it with the troublesome smirk he knows all too well.

"Now where are those handcuffs you promised to use on me earlier, Detective?"

Sasuke's lips twitches into an exasperated smile as he looks down at her and pushes her back down on his bed. "You are nothing but a pain in my ass, Haruno," he says before climbing on top of her and leaning in to kiss her. 

He can't help but feel that something just changed between them and something in him relaxes at the thought that they had just taken the plunge and cemented their relationship as something real, something they both want to fight for. 

He knows what they're doing is wrong. He should be putting her behind bars; not caging her in his arms, but he can't find it in himself to care. She's got half the cops of Konoha in her pockets anyway, being the one particular cop inside her pants makes no difference.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be angsty but it turned out soft and fluffy?? lol
> 
> just realized that the main theme of my fics is sakura being badass and awesome and wonderful and sasuke on the sidelines being pussywhipped. i love it


End file.
